


Broken Bones and Broken Homes

by Celtic-Angel (LittleDuck15), WhoKnowsWhatIMeant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Family, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Tattoo Artist Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDuck15/pseuds/Celtic-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsWhatIMeant/pseuds/WhoKnowsWhatIMeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and his little brother have been shuffled from foster home to foster home for years. Every time, Bucky has been the one to mess up. Every time, he's come close to losing his brother. Now, he's out of chances; this is it - tIme to hang up Punk Bucky and be the good role model, but doing so is harder than he thought when scrawny, opinionated Steve Rogers comes barrelling into his life with his incredible talents, pride and above all, ability to strip Bucky of years of carefully constructed walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is our first attempt at a CA fic so please, feel free to point out anything you love so we can keep doing it or anything you hate so we can give you more of the love and less of the hate ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and his little brother have been shuffled from foster home to foster home for years. Every time, Bucky has been the one to mess up. Every time, he's come close to losing his brother. Now, he's out of chances; this is it - time to hang up Punk Bucky and be the good role model, but doing so is harder than he thought when scrawny, opinionated Steve Rogers comes barrelling into his life with his incredible talents, pride and above all, ability to strip Bucky of years of carefully constructed walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first attempt at a CA fic so please, feel free to point out anything you love so we can keep doing it or anything you hate so we can give you more of the love and less of the hate ;-)

He knew it wasn't going to be good the second she came in with that signature bounce to her step missing. In all the time he’d known Pepper and sat in this very spot to listen to her deliver bad news with a disappointed frown, there had always been a hopeful skip to the click of her plain black heels that he didn't even realise comforted him. Now, it was gone, and took with it a big chunk of the security that came with this terrible mustard-yellow office.

Bucky shifted uneasily in his seat as Pepper sat down in front of him, her delicate frame all but swallowed up by the monstrosity that was the plush old chair. She took a moment to release a tired breath before laying two files on her desk gently. Still, she did not meet his eyes. Dread had begun to crawl up the back of Bucky’s neck and when, instead of maintaining her constantly perfect posture, Pepper finally gave in and just sagged back into the cushions he knew it was done. He was done.

“Bucky…” he tensed at the tone of her voice, the muscles in his arms aching with how tight they were pulled. Finally, her eyes flicked up to his and without further preamble she confirmed it: “You've been removed from the Thompson household, Sweetheart. I don’t think I can get you out of this one.”

Fighting to overcome the inability to speak, Bucky gave a small nod. “Does it matter that I didn't start it this time?” he croaked once the lump in his throat finally allowed the words out.

Pepper’s eyes, impossibly sad, glistened with moisture as she shook her head. “Not any more. There have been too many incidents too close together for that to mean anything now.” She took a moment to compose herself and sat up straight once more, the tears blinked back and her lips set in a firm line. “Eight homes in four years, James. Those kinds of numbers…they’re not something you can just brush off.”

He bit back a growl at the mention of his first name, especially coming from Pepper. She knew, and yet she still used it. Perhaps to get under his skin, show him just how serious this was. Well guess what, damn it, he was very fucking aware of what this meant! He didn't say a word, knew that opening his mouth right then would not help the situation. Bucky also knew that words weren't needed; Pepper could see the flash of anger that settled to a simmer in his eyes.

“So what does that mean for James?” he managed to bite out after an eternity of Pepper’s eyes boring holes into him.

“He’s young, his record is clean. I can keep him in circulation, Bucky, but we both know that he won’t take separation well…I honestly don’t know how long anyone will be able to handle him without you.” Pepper heaved another sigh, tucking a lock of red hair behind her hair. A thick silence settled between them once more, Bucky trying not to feel too proud about how close he and his brother were while Pepper considered something.

It wasn’t unusual for her to drift off into thought mid-conversation, especially where the Barnes boys were concerned. On more than one occasion she’d had to be quite creative when it came to reasons why the brothers should not be split. Her soft spot was the only reason James and Bucky hadn't been ripped apart the first time he’d stuck his foot in it barely six weeks after being integrated into the system. Finally, she resurfaced with the beginnings of a smile tilting up her lips that made Bucky’s heart nearly explode from the hope he was trying desperately to suppress.

Pepper managed to force the smile away and stab Bucky with the sternest expression she could muster given her recent plan. “One more shot, Barnes. One more. This is the last time I can do it – honestly, I don’t even know how its going to work but it will. It has to.” She jerked a finger out the curtained window that let Pepper see into the corridor where James sat on one of the old plastic chairs. “You go out there, look that boy in the eye and swear that you will not fuck this up. For him.”

Bucky’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the curse coming from sweet, determined Pepper. It momentarily stunned him into silence but when her words registered and he followed her finger to the window he gave a grim nod, set his jaw and promised Pepper and himself and James that he would keep them together – no matter what.


	2. NEW HOME – AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful WhoKnows and I are really aiming to do something different with this story, try to stray away from the cliches that, let's face it, we all love but hope this will be a bit of fresh air. If all goes well we'll succeed in our mission and not let you all down. We promise Steve will be introduced soon! And if not, virtual cookies to everyone for making you wait -_-. hehe. hope you enjoy the chapter and we'd love to hear your thoughts!

Bucky knew the drill by now. He climbed out the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder, James following closely behind to mirror his every move. Even with the number of times they’d done this, the first few days were always very hard on James.  Barely a word would leave his brother’s lips until he had fully assessed the situation and understood where he would fit into this new family. It was a skill Buck admired and feared; how easily Jamie could just slip into whatever role he’d assigned himself according to how people reacted around him. He’d seen so many different sides to his brother that he sometimes worried that he hardly even knew him at all. The fear only left when his door would creak open in the middle of the night, making way for a tired James to climb into his bed next to Bucky, longing for his brother's company. It was the only place he felt safe enough to let go and just be a kid for once.

With that thought Bucky reached slightly behind him to ruffle Jamie’s hair for a second before turning to where Pepper was getting out the car. She looked like hell – no more fresh-pressed blazer, neat hair and expert composure, not after five hours in the car. With a tired little grunt Pepper shoved the door closed with her hip, arms filled with paperwork and files and who knew what else. It amazed Bucky how much damn paper was wasted on those records.

Now, he may have had a bad record the size of Texas, but Bucky Barnes knew how to be a gentleman. It was one of the few things he remembered about his mother, the rapped knuckles he received whenever he tried to get smart with her about helping people, the soft smile he garnered by opening the door for someone else. So, he still did it, he didn’t think he could stop doing it. Bucky closed the distance to Pepper in a couple of long-legged strides and plucked the files from her arms before she could say a word. Of course Jamie, dutiful as ever, copied his brother and took the third that Bucky handed over. 

Pepper shot both the boys a lingering grateful smile then ushered them up the gravel driveway where Bucky and Jamie’s new foster parents waited. Mr Barton and Ms Romanov were definitely not the average foster parents. Bucky instantly noted the way they both stood, their postures somehow portrayed both a relaxed and tense atmosphere. Both of their faces were an almost unnoticeable façade of calm – as if they were ready to spring into action at a moment's notice if a threat appeared. Bucky knew this look well, he'd had his fair share of run in's with law enforcement agents in the past.

Ms Romanov’s gaze roamed over the two boys walking up to them with such acute awareness that it made Bucky’s hairs stand on end. It was unsettling just how much those eyes seemed to pick up in the seconds it took for the small group to reach the couple. Bucky felt Jamie shift ever so slightly behind him, using his older brother as a shield against the intimidation all but rushing off the couple.

Jamie’s small fingers fisted the back of Bucky’s worn leather jacket, letting him know just what he thought about their latest home. It was as they came to a stop while Pepper went up and embraced the pair that for a moment the tense atmosphere dissolved into nothing.

“Nat, Clint, thanks for doing this.” Pepper squeezed the woman tightly, earning a small smile and a brief nod from the man.

“Not a problem, Pepper. Come on, boys let’s go inside.” Ms Romanov gestured for them to go ahead, keeping Pepper at her side so that they could whisper softly to one another after retrieving the files from the boys. Clint followed right behind the brothers, directing them through the intricate door patterned with triangular sections of metal, wood and glass.

There was definitely no way these people were normal fosters with the vaulted ceilings, wide open spaces, white walls sprinkled with black and white and red photographs and chic pieces of art made from stainless steel.

“Whoa!” James gasped from behind Bucky, eyes growing wide with surprise at the extravagance of it. No terrible peeling wallpaper or cramped spaces here, that was for sure. They moved instinctively towards the lounge to the right through a large doorway, hovering near one of the pristine blood red couches. This was not normal.

Bucky felt James slide a hand into his, clearly just as taken aback as he was. He looked down at the mop of curly brown hair that hung low into Jamie’s warm honey-coloured eyes and offered a reassuring smile earning a small squeeze of his hand in return. As soon as Pepper and Ms Romanov entered the room they separated and Pepper held out her hand for Jamie to take. He didn’t hesitate to accept it, allowing her to guide him up the sleek floating staircase to the second floor.  Possibly the only other person to make a constant appearance in his life since he was eight, Pepper was one of the few that Jamie trusted without seeking Bucky’s approval first.

That left Bucky and the fosters alone in the massive expanse of room and Bucky felt a vulnerability that had been absent from these sorts of confrontations for years. It wasn’t that his other fosters had never tried to stand up to him, put him in his place, but rather none had succeeded to drive past his barriers with a single look until now.  He felt his walls crumbling down around him under the combined weight of the new fosters. _Definitely in law enforcement_.  Bucky curled his hands into fists, crossing his arms over his chest to press the sharp spikes on the thick leather cuffs he wore into his skin. It was a defiant posture, one he’d adapted on many occasions when dealing with new people only this time he was not met with instant rage nor confused hopelessness.

*

Clint tried to hold back a snort at the kid’s attempt to assert his dominance over the situation and glanced at Natasha. He could tell by the feint lift to her lips and the twinkle in her eye that she found his display amusing too, peaking his interest about how she would approach this.

She resolved to sit on a pristine white couch across from where Bucky stood and waited for him to follow her cue. They sat in silence for a while, the kid hovering uneasily by the red couch with one pierced eyebrow cocked while he tried to understand his latest fosters. Finally, after about five minutes Nat produced his file from nowhere and plopped it on the table. “You have quite the collection, James.”

They watched him visibly bristle at his name before he clenched his teeth and ground out a muffled, “My name is Bucky.”

Nat plucked the top paper in the file and held it up, “and yet here it is: James Buchanan Barnes.”

The boy unfolded his arms and cocked his head to the side causing the long brown hair to fall into his face. A calculating look flitted through his eyes before he took a deep, resigned breath and sat down across from them, arms resting casually on his knees as he leaned forward. “My brother is James. I’m Bucky.”

Clint sat back in question, his movement enough to make Bucky continue.

“Look, we have the same name, okay? Our father was too shitfaced to be interested in learning another name for a kid he didn’t want so he just put the one he knew down. So there you go, I’m James Buchanan. My brother is just James. I’d like to see you try and explain why both brothers respond to the same name in a group home so I go by Bucky.”

Neither Nat nor Clint rushed their responses. Instead, both took a moment to evaluate the new information before looking at one another and nodding. “Okay.” Clint turned to face Bucky once more and levelled him with that unnervingly perceptive stare he seemed to share with his partner. “There are a few things we need to go over before this happens. First, we’ve gone through your record, we know that this is your last chance to stay with your brother and it’s easy to see you want that very badly. However, we’ve also seen what got you in this position in the first place.” Clint took the opportunity to pause and let that sink in as he stood.

“This is not a group home where you can flit in and out whenever you feel like and go unnoticed. There will be a curfew and you will be expected to meet it. Natasha is CIA, I’m a cop, so try anything – drugs, alcohol, _anything_ and you’ll be out of here so fast you won’t know what hit you. There will be no violence tolerated during your time here with us and we’ll be seeing you helping out around the community at least once a week.” The tense set to the man’s shoulder relaxed slightly as he gazed at the boy, “That being said, not a word of your circumstances will leave this house unless you want it to. You will be treated as our son until the day you choose to leave or want otherwise. This is a clean slate, kid.”

Nat joined her partner, resting a hand on his side momentarily before crossing the room to take a seat near Bucky who all but shied away from the proximity. Indecision swam in his blue eyes, prompting Natasha to soften her tone a touch, “Pepper has done nothing but sing your praises for a week solid and she is a very hard woman to please. I trust her so I will trust you. Don’t break that trust, Bucky.”


	3. FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to lambaste us if we're beating around the bush too much - we get a bit carried away sometimes :-D. We just want to take a second to thank everyone who's bothered to click on our humble little first child ;-)

Bucky was still extremely unsure of what to make of this strange couple that so willingly brought them into their home. How did they know Pepper? Why were they on such friendly terms? His head swam with dozens of confusing unanswered questions as he followed the Romanovs (Or Bartons – he wasn’t really sure what they went by as a couple. He settled on The Fosters - it would do for now) up the stairs presumably to locate Pepper and Jamie.

He was mostly curious about why, after having read his track record, they even allowed him into their home. There were numerous encounters where foster parents refused to touch him with a barge pole. It took massive amounts of cajoling from Pepper and no doubt a few extra incentives to get them to take him after the second year. He could understand why; one look at the first charge and he would have sent himself packing. People didn't take kindly to words like 'murder' popping up on potential kids' background checks.

“We’ve set up a room here for each of you but if James would prefer to be closer to you it will only take a second to organise that.” Clint said calmly. There was an understanding there, somewhere in his tone: _It's okay._ The uncharacteristic generocity was throwing Bucky off kilter. Violent, detached or even timid fosters he could deal with - not this...acceptance.

“Maybe have a look and then you can make a decision.”Mr Barton pointed towards a white door at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs.Bucky walked away from the couple who lingered by aanother white door across fromm his and stood in front of the door that lead to 'his' room.

The thought of having a new room all to himself scared him more than he cared to admit. He had not had his own room since before they even became the states responsibility. Nothing else could be expected other than a smll, one room flat in a terrible part of town when you're mother was dead and your father a gambling, abusive drunkard. He slowly pushed down on the door handle and walked forward into his new space.

It was simple. White, red and black like the colour scheme of the rest of the house. In the middle of the room there stood a very inviting bed with a sleek black desk showing off the computer and stereo system arranged neatly on top of it. There wasn’t much more in the room but Bucky was astonished that they thought to put anything together for him at all - never mind two seperate rooms for the scraggly foster kids. He stared wide eyed around him and slowly released a breath he hadn’t realised he'd been holding. Who were these people?

“The computer’s yours to use so feel free.” said Natasha, gesturing in the general direction of the desk.

“But watch what you download. Remember:CIA and police.” Clint advised with an amused smirk on his face.

Bucky battled to find the words that would be a suitable response to what he was being told. It took him a few more seconds of frantic thought to remember that a simple 'thank you' was probably in order. "Thanks?" Well, that didn't come out as planned, not with the weird question he managed to turn it into.

Next was the room right across from his, layed out exactly the same as his only done in varying shades of blue. Pepper sat perched on the bed with Jamie at her side, chewing nervously at his thumbnail. The second the three entered the room his eyes flicked up to his brother in silent question.

Bucky gave a small nod in response which urged Jamie to utter the first and last words he would say for a wile: "Thank you, Ma'am, Sir."And that was it. 

Pepper apologetically announced her departure due to the long drive home and an early start the next day. The Fosters assured her they understood as they all walked downstairs to bid her goodbye.Bucky accompanied her back to the car with his arms filled with files once more and once no longer burdened with the heavy papers to keep his hands occupied he opted for shoving his hands into the ripped pocket of his jeans. 

Pepper hesitated beside him before throwing caution to the wind and wrapping him in a big hug. 

Caught off guard it took a second for Bucky to respond to the gesture, awkwardly patting Pepper's back in a way he hoped didn't come off as too ungrateful. To be honest, it had just been such a long time since anyone but James hugged him that it was more than slightly uncomfortable.

Pepper gave a small laugh at his efforts before moving back only to take his broad shoulders in her hands and ghost her eyes over his form. "You have your phone?" 

Bucky patted his left back pocket, " As always."

Pepper's brows knit together with concern, " And my number?" She was fretting more than usual - he could practucally see her mind warring with itself as she battled not to reach out and tuck the hair away from his face.

The thought tipped his lips up ever so slightly. "Never forget it." He tapped his head to emphasise his point and earned a swat on the arm.

With that light of laughter still twinkling in her eye Pepper cocked her head to the side, rested her hand on his arm and said gently " You won't need it this time, sweetheart. It will work out here."

Bucky stiffened slightly, a bitter pang of anger bolting through him. He paused when he took in the complete sincerity radiating off the only person he'd trusted in years then, forcing those negative thoughts down and picturing Jamie's worried face, he sighed and nodded. 

*

When Mr Barton - Clint as he'd been instructed to call him - informed Bucky and Jamie that they would meet their daughter at dinner time that evening,  the last thing he pictured was the flurry of confident sassiness that was Peggy. She arrived just as Jamie and Bucky were setting out the table with Natasha, all studded short shorts, spray-painted black heels and blood red lipstick.

Her stilettos clicked as she pressed her heels into the smooth tiles making up the entryway, announcing her arrival a moment before ducking her head into the dining room and blowing a kiss to her mother. "Sorry i'm late. Darcy managed to lock herself in a dressing room." She rolled big brown eyes artfully framed with black winged liner before catching site of the boys.

"Hey." With her shoes Peggy reached Bucky's height, making him wonder if she would even come up to Jamie's ears when she wasn't wearing them. She crossed the room in a handful of strides and thrust out her hand towards Bucky. "Margaret Carter. I can blame dear Aunt Maggie for that one so please just call me Peggy."

Unable to stop the lopsided smile threatening to surface from the girl's actions Bucky took the offered hand and shook it once. "Bucky."

"Brilliant. Finally, a partner in crime." Her eyes lit up with mischief.

Natasha simply shook her head at her daughter before leaving them to their own devices. "Dinner in five."

Peggy saluted before tossing a wink at Jamie who'd taken to half shifting behind Bucky again. "James, right?" He nodded hesitantly, twisting the fork he still held between his hands. "Always wanted a little brother. Though Mom barely stayed out of the field to pop me out, ever mind a second one so no such luck there."  

Jamie smiled tentatively at Peggy before deeming her harmless and placing the fork down where it was meant to go.

Sensing that nothing more was going to come from the younger one, Peggy spun on her heel - a major feat as far as Bucky was concerned, those shoes looked deadly - and with a gesture for Bucky to follow, left the room. "I hope you're not a fan of homecooked meals. Mom and Dad may be kickass when it comes to bringing down bad guys but when it comes to the kitchen...lets just say it's best to get out while you can." She explained conversationally, as they entered the kitchen where Natasha was lifting a roast out of the oven. 

Peggy groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead. "Mooom. That was meant to come out half an hour ago."

Natasha shot her an unimpressed look, words unneeded.

Peggy laughed, bouncing across the kitchen to pop a slice of carrot into her mouth before levering herself onto the counter. 

It was only then, hovering by the door with Jamie close at hand that Bucky noticed the full-length tattoo of an automatic rifle on the side of her thigh. It stretched up past her short shorts all the way down to her ankle, shaded so perfectly Bucky was surprised that she couldn't just pluck it right off and set off a few rounds in the middle of their homey kitchen. 

Peggy must have noticed the intrigued look as she turned slightly so he could see it better. "Nice huh? There's this little shop, not too far from school that - "

Clint interrupted holding out a bowl of peas out, "Tattoo talk can wait until after dinner, Red."

Peggy conceded, promising Bucky to finish the story as soon as they were dismissed.

Dinner was never an event in any of the homes Bucky and Jamie had been in - generally it was dish and leave quickly and quietly but not in this house. The dining room was set out for the five of them, Natasha and Clint sitting across from the three kids at the elegant glass table, all technology from iPads to cellphones were forfeited and locked in the chest of drawers where the plates had come from.

Bucky fingered the beat up disposable phone that Pepper handed him earlier, wondering if he should give it over when he saw Peggy emptying her pockets of phone and ipod. In the end he decided against it with tense shoulders, despite Jamie's curious eyes questioning him.No one asked about the phone so after a minute Bucky let his shoulders to relax once more and allowed the easy family atmosphere that came from Peggy chatting animatedly about her day to sink in.Natasha and Clint interrupting every now and then to ask Bucky or Jamie a question - the latter kept responses to nods or shakes of the head) or to add their opinion on what Peggy said. 

It was oddly...okay. Bucky glanced over at Jamie, noting the excited sparkle that shimmered in his eyes as he watched the family interact. Perhaps he wouldn't go so long without talking this time, not if he felt comfortable around these people. It made Bucky's heart ache and swell at the same time that for once his brother wasn't terrified of those who were meant to look after them.


	4. SCHOOL MISHAPS AND TATTOO PARLOURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one took a while..we apologise for that...this chapter is definiely a full collaboration with scenes from both WhoKows and myself. We had a ton of fun writing is so it would be amazing to hear what you think! Let us know how you're liking Bucky and if you think we're taking Steve in the right direction!

It was pretty hard to find yourself kicked out of a foster home. Being tossed from more than one a year was almost unheard of. Bucky knew the statistics, which meant that he knew for certain he was an exception to pretty much every rule. He also knew that news spread fast around his school. He was dreading the next day when he had to go back and face his friends he had left behind for the summer. After what happened he wasn’t even sure he still had friends.

“Peggy will drop you off at school today Bucky, Clint will take James” said Natasha, slurring her words slightly from the drowsiness of being up all night locked in her office

“’Scuse you, this isn’t a taxi service here." Affronted, Peggy, frowned with a look of defiance etched into her pixie featurs. “They can get the bus like any normal kids.”

“Margret Carter, I will not listen to your arguments. At least not until I have had at least one full cup of coffee.” as if uttering the word alone brought on a zing of energy from caffein Natasha rushed over to the pot of freshly brewed coffee and sighed with relief when she lifted her cup to her lips.

"But Mom -" Peggy sat up straighter in her chair, clearly ready to argue her point until the cows came home.

“No buts Red. Listen to your mother.” Clint insisted in a tone that implied he’d clearly heard similar arguments many times before.

“Fine. I am not happy about it though. I have things to do and chaos to cause. I might just get another tattoo just to spite you guys." She pointed her spoon at each parent, giving them a long hard stare as she did so.

Clint gave a small chuckle at the meaningless threat and Natasha simply rolled her eyes.

Bucky found himself very unsure of how to act in this sort of situation. The families he’d been with before had never really been this friendly to one another. It was disconcerting. He looked over at James and was surprised to see the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly in the faintest ghost of a smile, one you would not recognise without already knowing what it looked like.

“A big tacky butterfly on my arse would look amazing, don’t you think?” Peggy mused then turned towards James and Bucky, as if she was seeking their approval of her grand idea.

Neither of them had any idea how to respond and so they sat and stared, no words coming out.

“Silence counts as yes!” she announced triumphantly towards her parents, “I knew I could count on you guys!” She gave Bucky a small wink.

“Just get ready to go Red, you don’t have all morning.” Natasha brushed the faux argument off to lose herself in her coffee.

And that is how Bucky Barnes found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a beautiful black Chevy Corvette outside of Brooklyn Heights High School twenty minutes later.“Fuck I can’t do this Peggy.” he hated the desperate edge to his tone, even more so when he realised how comfortable he felt with this girl and it had only been a day.

“Sure you can. I have no idea what happened cause mom wont tell me but she’s not an idiot. She wouldn’t have sent you to school today if she wasn’t sure you’d be fine.” the calm certaintly in her words eased Bucky's tension slightly but not enough that he was actually thinking of going through with this.

“I don’t think I will be. I fucked up this time, Peg.”

“Oh get your whiny arse out of my mom’s car and go to school.” groaned Peggy, a glint of humour in her eye. She shimmied round in her seat so that she faced Bucky full on and looked him in the eyes. “If things get too rough out there I’m not at School today. Just give me a call alright?”

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed and shut the door. He turned to walk towards the school and remembered something. “Peg…” he turned around but the car was already halfway out the parking lot. Grudgingly he turned towards the school, all too aware of the stares and whispers already churning just from his arrival. He knew this was going to be an awful day.

He'd barely made it five feet into the parking lot before, with only a second's notice from a dark flash in the corner of his eye, Bucky found himself tackled to the ground and wrapped in a headlock with the whole school watching.

He struggled against his assailant for a moment before with a frustrated huff he finally went limp, "What the actual FUCK Dum Dum?!" Bucky thumped the beefy arm wrapped around him which he knew from previous experience belonged to his long-time friend and class idiot Timothy Dugan.

The big oaf's chest reverberated with his laughter, "Where've you been, Bucky boy? Three months man! Three! And not a single call, text or horrible suicide note. Honestly, you had us worried there for a while." He lamented, voice booming across the parking lot as he spilled his woes dramatically.

From his position awkwardly half looking up at the sky until Dum Dum decided to release him, Bucky spotted the rest of the commandoes grinning at the two on the floor. "Seriously, guys, make him get the fuck off before he regrets it."His sulky mumble only made the others laugh harder until Bucky had had enough and elbowed Dum Dum as hard as he could in the gut, expertly rolling out of reach the second the arms around him released in surprise.With a huff he dusted himself off, shook his head and flipped his friends off, "You're all assholes i hope you know that."

Falsworth snorted, "Good to have you back, Buck."

"Really though, Bucky. Where've you been? Three months is a long time to go without word man, especially when it's radio silence from both Barnes boys." Gabe clapped Bucky on the shoulder, steering him once more towards the school while Dum Dum remained on the ground complaining about battle wounds.

Bucky barely managed to stave off their questions with a vague mention about being moved again Morita could see from his friend's tense stance that it was all the information they were getting out of him and changed the topic. But of course, Jim couldn't exactly always be there to distract the others who  had yet to notice how Bucky reacted to the merest hint of his three months AWOL. It didn't help that Bucky could hear the whispers in the halls as he walked by with the commandos surrounding him. It was only the latter that prevented anyone from confronting him about the summer incident, all wary of just what lengths the boys would go to to protect one of their own.

Somehow he managed to make it to third period without blowing a gasket. It really was a minor miracle considering the whispers had turned into evil glares and not-so-quiet disgusted noises only aggravated by Dum Dum's inability to let the subject go.Bucky supposed it wasn't really his friends' fault - they were taking the usual route in regards to rumours spread about Barnes which were always untrue. Except this time they weren't.

Every comment, punch on the arm, cheesy grin slowly drove him further up the wall until halfway through physics. It was as Gabe cracked some joke about fires that he no doubt thought was hilarious that Bucky lost his shit. One second he was seated, trying ever so hard to tune out his friends and for once pay attention to Mr Fauser's droning, the next his stool was flying back into the counter behind them with a loud bang and he was storming from the room.

Needless to say, the commandos were just a little shocked by Buck's reaction - all except Jim Morita who chose that moment to sigh heavily, thump Falsworth in the arm and mutter a disapproving "Nice one, guys."

Bucky ended up hovering outside he school for a good ten minutes, unsure of what to do with himself. He really didn't want to go back to the Fosters' place, not just yet but there was nowhere else other than the building he'd just left. There was no way in hell he was going back in there. And so, he stood on the curb, scuffing his beaten black boots against the sidewalk and mulled it over for a while.

It was while he was considering giving Peggy a call that he remembered the small black card she'd handed over the night before during the promised tattoo talk. She'd happily bragged for an hour about her wonderful tattoo artist who she swore was the tattoo Jesus here to rid the world of all those 'nasty ass tattoo faux pas' that were far too common. By the end of it, including going through Peggy's small collection of tattoos dotted over her body, Bucky felt pretty confident in this guy's abilities which was definitely more than his previous experiences.He tugged the crumpled black card from his pocket and eyed it.

With a deep sigh when he realised just how pissed Natasha and Clint were going to be when they got back since he bailed on the first day, Bucky decided to just head over to the tattoo parlour and get his latest piece added before he had to go home and grovel on hands and knees.

*

23 Kings Street. He was standing outside the address that Peggy had given him the night before. It didn’t really look like any of the tattoo shops Bucky had been to before. It was clean and well presented on the outside and resembled more of a library than a tattoo parlour from the outside. Bucky wasn’t too sure that this was the right place for his particular tattoo.

It wasn’t exactly elegant; more of a patchwork piece, done by various tattoo places along the way - some better than others - a new piece of the tattoo for every new home. Most of the kids moving in and out of homes as much as he did had some way of commemorating all the couples that had rejected them; this was Bucky's. Perhaps it wasn't the most beautiful thing but you couldn't be choosy when you were being moved constantly.He reminded himself, eventually, that if Peggy trusted this place with all her tattoos - and he'd yet to see one he didn't gape in awe at - then there really wasn't have much to worry about. And so, without another moment of hesitation, he stepped towards the parlour and pushed the door.It opened with a surprisingly cheery jingle of bells.

The parlor was spacious and clean with walls covered in statement art pieces of city skylines in dark, muted colours with contrasting detailed sketches of people in vibrant, reds, yellows, blues and greens. This place was definitely not like any tattoo shop Bucky had been to before. Admittedly, it was definitely better. It seemed like there was a far less chance of catching some unpleasant infection or something, but Bucky's previous experiences led him to be a little more surprised than would be normal. He didn’t realise he'd zoned out until he was snapped back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

The sharp sound in an otherwise quiet space made him jump a little before spotting the man lounging behind the front desk who had clearly been trying to get his attention for a while now. Seeing that he had returned to his senses the man bit back amused chuckle and waved Bucky forward. “Hey. Welcome to Shield tattoos. Are you looking to book a consultation?” He cocked his head curiously to the side, a smile fighting to come through as he looked pointedly at Bucky.

It was only then that Bucky realised he was still standing by the door and sheepishly shuffled forward. He found his eyes being drawn to the art on the walls around the shop even as he reached the front desk.

“Yeah dude, not really the ‘Tattoo shop’ image right? Everyone’s a bit freaked at first don’t worry.”

“Not exactly what I was expecting from the giant gun on Peggy’s leg.” Bucky replied honestly.

The guy's dark brown eyes lit up at the mention of her name, “The only Peggy I know with a gun on her leg is Carter. You friends?”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“Well a friend of Carter is a friend of mine, Sam Wilson.” He sat up in his chair and stuck out his hand.

Bucky took it and offered his own name, “Bucky.”

“So you still didn’t answer my question; you looking for a consultation or what?” Sam asked, pointing over to a table and chair with tattoo art all over it and on the walls around it.

“Yeah I… Uh… kinda need to get a tattoo touched up in a way…” Bucky responded aprehensively. This place was way out of his depth. He knew how defensive good tattoo artists could get about their client’s tattoos. He was very aware that a lot of his was incredibly fucked up and he really didn’t need a tattoo artist who was mad at him for his ink. That never, ever ended well. Ever.

“Alright we can do that.” Sam replied casually, “What type of tattoo? Just want to get the right guy for you to consult with.”

“it’s kinda metal-work but i've gotta warn you; it's not pretty.” Bucky replied anxiously.

“Fucked up metalwork that needs fixing hey? I got just the guy for you.”Sam grinned hugely, before promptly walking towards the back of the shop “Cap, customer!" He yelled ahead of him, earning a muffled response before he snorted, "I don’t care about your damn coffee there is a customer waiting here! Do you want him to leave?” he ducked into the back room for a moment before reappearing with a laugh.He moved back towards Bucky and instructed him to  wait at the so called “Consultation table”.

Bucky sat down and started looking at the designs neatly displayed in a thick black book. They honestly were gorgeous; none of the tacky skulls and butterflies common in every other place he'd been to. Every piece in front of him was completely original and as close to perfect as possible. No wonder Peggy’s gun looked so real. Whoever designed these was amazing. He looked up from the table towards Sam to share his thoughts when his breath caught in his throat. A blonde man - it took a moment for Bucky to realise that since he barely came up to his shoulders - appeared from the back room as Sam returned to the desk to play what looked like _Gallagher's Gallery_.

Dirty blonde hair shaved on the sides with a riot of messy curls resting on top and a mischievous grin that lit up his baby blues made him, well, just downright adorable in Bucky’s mind.“On your left!” short-blonde-and-adorable called out to Sam who promptly stuck out a middle finger in response. He cracked up laughing and Bucky tried to contain his smile at how gorgeous that laugh was.

Buck was quite aware of how much like a moronic preteen he was acting as he sat there gaping at the bubbly exuberance this guy poured out but for the life of him, couldn't get himself under damn control.

“How’s it going. Steve Rogers.” He held out his hand to shake. " You'd think since I own the place there would be a little more respect around here, but hey, good help is hard to find." Steve aimed his comment over his shoulder earning another sweet hand gesture from Sam who immediately swore as he lost his game.

Bucky took the proferred hand, internal monologue screaming ‘please god do not give me sweaty hands now I'll actually die’, and introduced himself.

“Bucky, huh? That’s an interesting name.” Steve mused, a curiously playful glint in his eye.

“Long story. Don’t want to get into it.”

Steve easily handled the abrupt dismissal of the topic with a cheeky smile appearing quickly but not before Bucky caught a flash of surprise at the vehemence of his response on the man's face.“Alright then how can I help you, sir.”

“Oh please not sir, just Bucky is fine.” Bucky groaned, rolling his eyed ever so slightly.

“Bucky, okay. Question still stands.” Steve's amusement was very clearly evident in his voice.

“I need to add on to an old tattoo.” He offered sheepishly.

“Okay, lets see this tattoo and get to work on designs then.” Steve exuberently announced, clapping his hands together as he eyed Bucky to see where this wonder tattoo was.

Bucky hesitated before he shrugged off is hoodie, “only if you promise not to kill me. There are bits that are kind of shit.”

“Tattoo artist’s honour.” He puffed out his chest, fist over his heart and gave a firm nod all the while that terribly teasing smile still in place.

“Okay.” Bucky sighed and began to roll the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his-pretty awful, he’ll admit - tattoo.

“Holy shit, who the hell did this to you?” cried Steve a look of abject horror marring his once-serene features. His outburst was enough to make Sam fall off his chair in surprise, “Is this meant to be metal plates because that bit looks like  a two-year-old dr…”

“Yeah it’s fucked up I said so already okay.” Snapped Bucky, a combination of anger and hurt swirling in his gut both at previous shitty tattoo artists and at Steve's reation. “I just need to add more plates that’s all so if you could do that, that would be great.” he was on the verge of just leaving as he realised he cared what this little man thought of him, even if they'd only known each other for a whopping five minutes.

Steve, immediately realising his monumental error i opening his trap hurried to backtrack, “Shit Bucky I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you it’s just I’m upset that you have to live with that on your arm.”

“Not helping your case buddy. Can we just do the extra tattoos and get on with it already.” was the clipped response he gained. 

“Hell no. No one is walking out of my shop with a piece of crap like that on their arm. Next thing you know people are going to think It was me who did that to you? Not happening.” Steve emphatically shook his head, as if the mere thought was enough to send him to an early grave. “Look. Ill do the extra plates and I’ll fix that shitty job whoever did for free? Sound good?”

The thing is, it did sound really good, but there was little more that Bucky hated than being a charity case - plus he felt guilty because he would be making this cute blonde asshole work harder than he gets paid for, which really wouldn't be fair on him. “Are you sure? Because I don’t want to be a bother and waste your time.” But it would be amazing not having to hide his ink all the time...

“100% sure pal, That thing needs fixing up big time and I’m the perfect person to do it.”Steve took full advantage of the slight waver he spotted in Bucky's expression to drive home his offer. He smiled that stupid, overconfident smile again.

A lighter atmosphere settled over the two with Bucky's agreement. “I worry for your business if you just go around giving free tattoos to everyone who walks in here” he teased, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Steve suddenly stepped much closer to Bucky than would be usually considered normal for strangers who just met and, in a much deeper voice that definitely wasn't there before, whispered “Nah, I only do that for people I like.” And then walked off with far too much sass for a man (definitely a man, holy shit) his size, and oh god, people did not just swing their hips like that did they?

“You coming or what Bucky?” Steve called back at him and Bucky got up to follow him in a slight daze.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sam, who was almost doubled over the front desk with laughter. He quickly ran off to follow Steve. There was no way he was sticking around long enough for Sam to ask any questions or, Bucky suspected, toss in a few inappropriate comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to chat with us on our Tumblrs!  
> whoknowswhatimeant.tumblr.com and anducallmeweird.tumblr.com :)


	5. Unfortunate hiatus

You guys have no idea how much we really hate to do this to you since this fic is our baby but we're going to have to put B3H on hold for quite a while. Not to say we will abandon it by any means but being at the tail end of our senior year both WhoKnows and I really need to concentrate on the turdload of exams we have (WhoKnows from the 8th of this month and myself in October). We will try our hardest to squeeze out a few chapters in the gaps between to satiate all of you.

 

We would also like to thank everyone who has read our stumbling block of a story - we really didn't think we'd gt a tenth of the enthusiasm for it as we have. So for that you are all amazing and we love you. 

 

We'll be back as soon as we can

Love you all, 

WhoKnows&Angel


End file.
